


All Things Beautiful, All Things Destroyed

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things we love are the things we most long to destroy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Beautiful, All Things Destroyed

Despite what everyone might think, Damon is not in love with Elena. Still, he's surprised by how much he likes her. When he first came to town, all he wanted to do was destroy her. Not because she was so much like Katherine, but because she was so different, so pure. Because Stefan loved beauty and he loved her, and Damon wanted to break every beautiful thing apart until Stefan crawled back like a feral child into Damon's arms.

When Stefan escapes from the tomb, from Katherine, unscathed, Damon is happy. But he's jealous, as well. Jealous that Stefan never seems to feel Katherine's pull as strongly as he does, and jealous that Stefan went to Elena first.

By the time Stefan comes home, Rose is rotting like a week old fruit and Damon can't even touch his brother, kiss him, hit him. There is nothing he can do to make Stefan remember that light doesn't always prevail, because they need to be fucking heroes now. As they search for a way to help Rose, Damon watches Stefan periodically. He is hungry to pound his fist into Stefan's face, to break that perfect nose and watch it heal again.

"You always make me want to destroy things," he remembers telling Stefan, more than a hundred years ago.

"I know," Stefan replied, smiling and shifting his body underneath Damon. "And you love it."

The days are gone that Stefan embraced destruction, and Damon can feel that chaos slipping from him, as well. All he has left are memories, and the hope that one day he will hold Stefan's cock, hard and hot, again, before it's too late.

**Author's Note:**

> For a TVD Comment Fic Meme, the prompt was Damon/Stefan, _you make me wanna break something beautiful_.


End file.
